Nobuyuki Hiyama
is a veteran Japanese Voice Actor who voices Yoshiteru Zaimokuza from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Outside OreGairu, Hiyama has done so many anime characters on his last 27 years as a voice actor. Notably, he is known for voicing Hiei in Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Kouta Hirano from Highschool of the Dead, and most notably, Link from the video game, The Legend of Zelda franchise. Voice Roles * .hack series – Balmung * Accel World – Sulfur Pot * Air Gear – Magaki * Amagi Brilliant Park – Taramo * Astro Boy: Mighty Atom (2003) – Atlas * B't X – Teppei Takamiya * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto – Toshizou Hijikata * Bleach – Ikkaku Madarame * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Mean Green Soup Alien * Bonobono – Rabi Nii-chan * Captain Tsubasa J – Hyuga Kojirou * Cheeky Angel – Hitomonji Kobayashi * Cowboy Bebop – Shin * Cromartie High School – Pootan * D-Frag! – RaGaiGar (ep 5) * Detective Conan – Makoto Kyogoku * Digimon Adventure 02 – BlackWarGreymon * Digimon Frontier – Seraphimon * Digimon Xros Wars – SlashAngemon * Duel Masters VS – Sasaki Kojirou * Eden of the East – Yutaka Itazu * Fire Emblem – Cain * Fushigi Yûgi – Hikitsu * Gasaraki – Yuushiro Gowa * Genshiken – Harunobu Madarame * Ginga Sengoku Gun'yūden Rai – Rai Ryuga * Gintama – Eldest Paruko Brother * Godannar – Tetsuya Kouji * Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles – Teppa Aizen * Hayate the Combat Butler – Cyborg Butler * Highschool of the Dead – Kouta Hirano * Hokuto no Ken – Shuren Kyūseishu Densetsu Series * Humanity Has Declined – Oyage * Infinite Ryvius – Airs Blue * Initial D – Takeshi Nakazato * Kamisama Kiss – Maki Kohirui * Keroro Gunsō – Kogoro * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de – Kojuurou * Kill La Kill – Uzu Sanageyama * Kingdom II – Kaishibou * Kuroko's Basketball – Daisuke Narumi * Kinnikuman II-Sei – Bone Cold * M3 the dark metal – Aoshi Saginuma * Macademi Wasshoi! – Professor Frankram Stein * Marmalade Boy – William "Bill" Matheson * Mazinkaizer SKL – Kiba * Mnemosyne – Kōki Maeno * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Shiro Amada * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation – Hayato Kobayashi * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED – Muruta Azrael * Moetan – Kaks * Muteki Kanban Musume – Kankuro Nishiyama * My Youth Love Comedy Is Wrong As I Expected. – Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Nanatsu no Taizai – Jude * Naruto Shippuden – Bandō * Nisekoi – Ryuu * No-rin – Rintaro Miyamoto * One Piece – Mr. 3 * Planetes – Kho Cheng-Shin * Pocket Monsters – A.J., Attila, Noland, Jonathan, Palmer * RockMan.EXE – Rei Saiko * Rosario + Vampire – Saizo Komiya * Rurouni Kenshin – Ōkuma Daigorō * Ryūsei no Rockman – Ox * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S – Yosaku Eda * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS – Tsunawataro * Saint Seiya Ω – Genbu de Libra * Saiunkoku Monogatari – Kōyū Ri * Samurai Warriors – Date Masamune * School Rumble – Masked Kamen, Harry McKenzie * Shin Koihime Musō – Kada * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica – Yardio Voda Munagoul * Shirobako – Seiichi Kinoshita * Sket Dance – Kunio Yamanobe * Slayers – Zorro-like Samurai * Stepmother's Sin – Yusuke Yagami (Credited as Masakazu OONISHI) * Sword Art Online – Diabel * Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann – Viral, Old Coco * Tetsuko no Tabi – Hirohiko Yokomi * The Brave Express Might Gaine – Maito Senpuuji * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar – Gai Shishiou * The Prince of Tennis – Jackal Kuwahara * The Tatami Galaxy – Johnny * The Vision of Escaflowne – Ort * Transformers: Superlink – Skyfire * Tsubasa Chronicle – Shōgo Asagi * Unlimited Fafnir – Loki * Wan Wan Celeb Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin – Hijikata Coach * Yakitate!! Japan – Iwashiro Tesshou from Wild Life * Yatterman Night – General Goro * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Tetsu Ushio, Dragon * YuYu Hakusho – Hiei Category:Voice actor Category:Cast